Top 10 Alien Easter Eggs in Video Games!
PBG likes aliens, so he makes a list about his favorite Easter Egg aliens! Synopsis PBG likes a lot of things including aliens. PBG used to have a fear of aliens due to the martians on Sesame Street. 10. Beetle Adventure Racing. This game is actually not that bad. On Mount Mayhem, jumping off a bridge will allow the player to drive past a giant UFO. It's not that great. 9. Super Mario 3D Land. Sometimes PBG consults people on social media for suggestions, and a lot of people suggested the three strange figures in Super Mario Galaxy. However, PBG couldn't find any evidence that they are actually aliens. PBG talked about Super Mario 3D Land in his ghosts video, and discusses the UFO seen in World 1-3. PBG makes a gag about finding a UFO in the sky and wondering why he edited in scary music before the UFO shows up and starts shooting everything. 8. Fallout New Vegas. PBG talks about multiple alien appearances throughout the series. There are aliens in the DLC for Fallout 3. PBG discusses the crashed UFO in Fallout New Vegas. Getting too close to the aliens results in the player being killed, and PBG shoots the captain head off! 7. Colin McRae Rally. PBG is actually pretty good at racing games. *crashes* PBG doesn't know who Colin McRae is. PBG talks through how to find the UFO in Australia. Effects of being abducted include losing about 10 minutes, and the car doesn't behave normally anymore. 6. Animal Crossing. Viewers shouldn't be surprised by PBG talking about Animal Crossing. He makes fun at Gulliver. In New Leaf, at 3.33 am on Sundays and Mondays, an alien will appear on the TV. 5. Final Fantasy VIII. PBG builds up for the most scariest and ugliest alien - Pu-Pu. There is a side mission in the game that PBG describes. PBG wishes the crop circle that the UFO was carrying was actually peas. PBG recommends killing Pu-Pu. 4. Grand Theft Auto V. One of the more obvious Easter Eggs in recent games is from GTA V. There are four UFO's in the game, one of which is underwater (and PBG drowns). PBG tries to go near another UFO, but is pushed away from it. Also, Joe5432 is offline! PBG tries to land on it, and misses it, and sings a song about his bad choices. PBG can't find the third one. The coolest is on Mt Chiliad at 3AM in stormy weather, a UFO will appear. PBG finds another alien in the opening mission of the game. 3. Surgeon Simulator. PBG has never actually played this game. The entire game has to be beaten, an a VCR will appear. PBG tries to pick it up and struggles to do so. An alien then appears! PBG tries to operate on the alien. 2. Outlaws. This old PC game has some crazy easter eggs. PBG describes how to find an alien on the first mission in an outhouse. He shoots at it numerous times, and misses many times. He enters the sewers and eventually finds two aliens with a cow and a saw. 1. Silent Hill. There is an alien ending in pretty much all of the Silent Hill games, and PBG's favorite is from the original. PBG describes how to get the ending in a monotone voice. PBG talks through the ending scene commenting on how Harry non-chalantly talks to them! PBG dances to the silly ending music. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos